ohmygoditstotaldrama
by kibafang01
Summary: Kenny Mccormick from south park Calorado gets onto total drama island there will be no kenny deaths the pairing will be kenny/duncan


ok this is my very first story its gonna be a kenny/duncan pairing please tell me what you think of it so far

Kenny groaned as he woke up looking around he was in some kind of room and judging by the sounds outside he was on a boat of some kind. Kenny began to panic not remembering how he got to where he was for a moment until he saw his reflection in a mirror hanging on the wall seeing his face covered in bandages he finally remembered how he had gotten himself into his current predicament.

FLASHBACK

I had been in the hospital for two weeks with yet another broken leg, this time I got it during a school ski trip. It had started out pretty good Stan, Kyle, Cartman and I had just been riding up the chair lift all I did was call Cartman a fat ass because he was eating another snacky cakes while we were on the lift and Cartman predictably freaked out and smacked me and my oh so great luck had flared up again because the safety bar chose to fail causing me to fall out onto the trail below my leg making a sickening crack as the bone jutted out causing me to have to be helicopter lifted back to South Park hospital where I had been stuck for two weeks waiting for it to heal up. God it seemed liked forever since I was was just eight years old hanging with my friends in my little orange parka. I have constantly been in and out of the Hospital for injuries varying from burns, electrocution, drowning, even being hit by cars the list went on and on. Kenny was a lot different now as most of the townspeople pointed out calling him pretty. Pretty now that was a word Kenny never thought would be used to describe him but after a childhood of poverty and constant hospital time Kenny now stood at a height of 5'6 with a skinny body dressed in a black short sleeved shirt and a fishnet long sleeved shirt underneath it wearing cargo pants laden with chains and straps causing the pants to ride a bit lower then normal showing a thin line of skin, his longish blond hair partly hiding his coal black eyes. Looking at him you would think Kenny the stereotypical emo kid except that he refused to cut himself seeing as how he thought the hospital visits were pain enough.

SOUTHPARK HIGH SCHOOL

School had finally ended when Cartman ran up to us "you guys you guys oh my god you guys you're not gonna believe it you guys" Kyle responded with "what fat ass did you lose ten pounds". Cartman glared at Kyle after he finished talking but then held up a sheet of paper "look you guys a chance to win 100,000 dollars" Stan's eyes flew open in disbelief "what!" it's so amazing you guys theres this reality tv show and all you have to do is compete against some Canadians and you can win 100,000 dollars!" I had then snatched the flyer out of his hands and Stan and Kyle crowded around me to read it

_Compete in this Summers Hottest new reality TV show TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND_

_spend your summer at camp Wawanakwa located in Ontario Canada competing against other teenagers for a chance to win a grand total of 100,000 dollars_

_to compete please fill out the written application and submit an audition tape._

I could not believe my eyes after reading that I mean it was a long shot but this could be my way out of poverty. I am not stupid enough to think that 100,000 dollars will change everything but with the fame that would come from being on TV I could go onto other shows maybe get a good job I was positive this show would be my way out of my crappy shack with my parents constantly bitching and hitting each other and who knows maybe being out of the US would make me stop being injured. "Dude we have to sign up for this" I said excitedly, "I know thats why I have already made my audition tape you poor piece of crap" Cartman started waving a DVD in my face.

Kenny's House

I had gone home and began to reared my audition tape having to use a VCR since my family could not afford a DVD player. I think my audition tape was going well until my parents came in and started fighting again eventually leading to actually hitting each other and I just stopped taping after that. I sent my tape in thinking that there was no way I would ever be picked after that display only to be shocked a month later when I got a letter back telling me i got in and to use the included plane ticket to go to Canada to compete.

I went to my job at the fireworks factory to inform them that I would not be working for the summer. I had gotten the job a few years back having become interested in fire works after the summer I was 10 and fireworks had been banned for the fourth of July. When I told my coworkers they congratulated me joking how that with me gone the days without accident sign could finally go up to a number higher than 10. They decided to throw me a party the day I left going out and getting me a cake for some reason putting candles on it telling me they would be good luck. When I blew out the candles one had flown from the cake landing in a box of fireworks and then I saw sparks.

END FLASHBACK

Well that explained why I was bandaged again. I had very faint memories of going to the air port and then boarding the boat most likely so hazy because I was on some kind of pain killer, come to think of it I still felt a bit fuzzy. The pain killers would explain why I had fallen asleep and judging by the amount of bandages they must have used one hell of a painkiller, god I hope im not eliminated just for being injured I hardly felt anything with all the drugs in my so I should be able to focus on the challenges until the bandages can come off. As I looked out the window I saw a crowd waiting on a dock I guess those must be the other contestants I guess I better go introduce myself.


End file.
